


Someone To You

by MEJohansson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Professor Shiro, Professor-Student Relationship, SLOW AF, Student Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEJohansson/pseuds/MEJohansson
Summary: Lance falls ontop of some dude whilst running late for class, and despite not seeing much of him, he cannot stop thinking about the male. Turns out, his new professor is said male and Lance can't not think about someone as gorgeous and kind as that.





	Someone To You

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried this thing for so many fandoms now, and Voltron turned out to be the right one. Finally finished it.  
> The title is based off the song Someone To You by Banners, which I listend to whilst writing and Lance's pining told me that should be the title... can't argue.

The alarm bleared beside him, screamed at him that he had to get out of bed. He knew he had already slept a little longer than he should, but when he opened his eyes and the red numbers told him that it had become 7.30 already, he shot out of bed faster than he ever thought he could. 

_ Fuck _ . 

He was going to be late. Half an hour to class and that was the usual time he needed in the bathroom. He’d overslept by an hour. He mumbled “shit” under his breath repeatedly as he rushed through his bathroom routine. He skipped showering, and dropped the little bit of makeup he usually used. 

And then, with a glance at the clock now screaming at him that it was fifteen minutes until his  _ mandatory _ class started, he darted out the door. He knew he had forgotten more than just his phone when he ran to catch the bus he knew would make him late, but he would be later if he walked. 

With Lance’s luck, he reached the school at exactly 8 AM. If he just ran fast enough, he would be excused by only being a minute or two late. His professor didn’t frown upon that, because there was always the one. 

The problem was that Lance was never late. Despite his good enough grades, he felt lucky to have been accepted into the Garrison. It was one of the things he had dreamed of so much he couldn’t have been happier, and for three years now he had done his best to show he appreciated it. Coming late was the same as saying he had stopped caring, and he hadn’t. Not by a long shot. 

Running through campus to get to the building wasn’t as easy as he would have liked it to be. He had to do his best not to run into anyone, and it didn’t help that the weather had made the ground slippery with ice. It wouldn’t take much for Lance’s lanky legs to slip and fall, or to slip and trip onto someone. 

Which would take up even more of his time than he had to spare. He kept hoping that wouldn’t be the case, and was sure it would be every time his step faltered. Yet, he was continuously lucky, which only meant something would happen. 

And then it did. 

He hadn’t been able to focus any longer, and had slipped on the ice. There hadn’t been much of a moment for him to catch himself, but he hadn’t had to. Someone else had. He landed  _ on top _ of someone, someone big and strong and warm and  _ safe _ . 

Lance scrambled to his feet before anything more could happen. And he tried his best to help the male laying on the ground up. The man managed himself, and even dragged Lance away from the ice as he was about to faceplant back into it. 

“I’m sorry, so so sorry. Thank you, and so sorry,” rambled Lance, and then, before the male could react and say anything―and Lance could stare any longer at such a beautiful face packed into layers upon layers of clothing―he stumbled his way towards the correct building. 

His hurry had disappeared through meeting the stranger, and as he entered the classroom (ten minutes late), he sunk into his seat with a sigh. Ulaz gave him a glance, a raise of his right brow that Lance knew was “you have an explanation?” Lance tried his best to say yes, and that he should continue the class, as Lance wasn’t going to be everyone’s reason for a discontinuation of class when he would have been mad at someone had they done that to him. 

 

☯

 

The day went on further, Lance in a continual state of fucking-hell-who-was-that-guy, which Hunk, his very best friend since middle school, wasn’t too fond of. 

“I’m going to tell you this once,” said Hunk and squared a look straight into Lance’s eyes. “Ulaz might have excused you being late with slipping and falling on someone, but I’m not gonna excuse you putting that out on me continuously throughout the day.”

Lance look down on the floor of the little café, where they had sat down waiting for their next class, which had been pushed to 3.30 because of a personal emergency from the new professor.

Now, it was 3. And Lance was feeling guilty now that Hunk pointed it out to him. “Sorry,” he said then, and when he met Hunk’s gaze the older’s look had softened a fraction. 

“It’s okay. I get it, you’re curious―so am I. But let’s not think about it, okay? Drink your coffee and be awake so that you don’t get late another day.” 

“You’re a little annoying, you know that?” said Lance, and gave his best friend a look. Hunk just smiled at him, a beaming smile that took away the worry that had settled in Lance’s gut. 

He couldn’t explain it, but the male’s face had been glued into his mind. Because of the quick scrambling away on Lance’s part, and the scarf covering half of the man’s face, it had been hard to make out his features. But he had still gotten a glance into those dark grey eyes, and he had seen the height the guy had. A little shorter than Hunk, but only by and inch or two, and Hunk was 6’2”. 

One of the very visible things, which was probably what had made Lance scramble away as fast as he had, was the man’s muscles. There was no kidding; he had to be ripped. Lance couldn’t stop thinking about it, his whole being set into the fact that the male had to work out, and he couldn’t not see those dark grey eyes swirling with guilt as Lance said sorry, and tried to avert his gaze (failing miserably).

To be honest, Lance felt as if he had missed something in the interaction. He was sure there was something there that he should have picked up on, but that he couldn’t remember, and now time ticked away until he had class and had to turn his focus elsewhere. 

“What do you think?” asked Hunk from beside him, dragging Lance out of his thoughts. Lance blinked, and Hunk just smiled. “Keith thinks the new professor’s young, said something about him just getting his degree. What do you think?” 

“How young? Like twenty-three? Or just above thirty? Or below?” asked Lance. He decided that actually conversing with Hunk might just be what he needed. 

“Think he said around late twenties…?” Hunks sounded unsure, and looked at Lance as he shrugged. “You think he might be kinda cool, though? The one we had last semester didn’t really work.” 

Lance gave it a little thought. “Hopefully, he is. There’s every chance he’s just as bad as that guy, maybe even worse.  _ Oh, God _ , what do we do if he’s worse than the last guy?” He looked at Hunk with wide eyes. 

“Relax, it’ll be fine. Maybe it turns out to be that guy you ran into? Then we’ll find out who he is,” said Hunk then, and Lance let out a groan. 

“I think Keith’s rubbing off on you,” he said, and Hunk let out a rumble of a laugh, which only made Lance laugh along with him. 

And speaking of, there Keith was, walking through the doorway to the café. With someone in tow behind him, that looked a little too much like the guy Lance had fell upon. He sunk down in his seat as the two made it for the counter to order drinks. 

“Who’s the guy with Keith?” he asked Hunk. He didn’t realize he whispered until Hunk raised a brow in his direction. 

“His brother, I think…” Hunk took another glance that way, and then he jolted in his seat and turned to Lance with wide eyes. “Maybe that is the new professor? He said late twenties, and just finished degree, right?” 

Lance frowned. “Don’t look at me, I don't know. He told you all of this, remember?” 

“Shit… Wait, is something going on?” Hunk cocked his head, creased brows and squinted eyes looked at Lance, studied Lance. “You know him…?” The question had a hint of statement, and Lance waited for the moment Hunk would realize what Lance had been thinking since their friend entered the door with the male. 

Lance couldn’t be wrong. The man was wearing the same big jacket as he had before, the same scarf, though no longer covering half his face, and he was clearly the same height. If only he could see the man’s eyes, he would know for sure. 

“Oh, my God. It’s him, isn’t it? That’s the guy?!” Hunk exclaimed his question a little too loudly, drawing the attention of said male and Keith, as well as some of the other students sitting around on various computers. 

“For crying out loud, Hunk! I don’t think the guy in the back heard you,” hissed Lance, and then he stood up from his chair. “I’m gonna go to class, you… do whatever.” 

Then he left. Lance seriously hated Hunk right there and then, but he didn’t really. It was impossible to hate Hunk, the guy was a literal cinnamon roll. Either way, Lance was going to act mad for at least a couple of hours, and then forgive the dude before dinner because he was not going to miss out on  _ Hunk’s cooking _ , which is probably the best in the whole world. 

With a beating heart, and too many thoughts, Lance made his way into the auditorium that served as their classroom. Checking his phone, it was only five minutes left until class did start, so maybe he had gone at the right time after all. 

That was also when he realised that his backpack was at the table he had sat at with Hunk, and that he didn’t have anything to write on or with. 

_ Fucking hell _ . 

 

**[15.26] Lance** **  
** Huuunnkkkk???

**[15.26] Hunketh** **  
** keith has it

**[15.27] Lance** **  
** y keef????

**[15.27] Hunketh** **  
** cause i got excused???

**[15.28] Hunketh** **  
** by the new prof   
he said it was ok to go on a date instead

**[15.29] Lance** **  
** Ur leaving me al1 w keef?????

The answer was yes, because a moment later, Keith slumped down in the seat next to Lance. His backpack slung into him, and Lance shot Keith a glare. The older shrugged, but Lance didn’t let the smirk go by unnoticed. 

“You know our new professor?” asked Lance then. Keith just nodded, and turned his attention towards the front, where Tall, Dark and Handsome stood, hands clasped together and a nervous look on his face. 

Lance had to swallow at the sight. It was most definitely the male from this morning. However, Lance was seeing him with less clothing, as the layers weren’t necessary inside a lecture hall. There was little distance from Lance’s seat to where he stood, and Lance could now see that he had not dreamed that the guy was hot, and that there was a little scar across the bridge of his nose. 

“Hello, class. My name is Takashi Shirogane, but to you I’ll be professor Shirogane,” he said, and Lance was sure he would faint in his seat because  _ what the actual fuck?  _ The man had the voice of a god, and the body of one, and Lance was sure his personality would blow his mind. 

“Hunk did say that you would react,” mumbled Keith from next to him, and Lance was sure he chuckled afterwards. Despite wanting to throw Keith a giant glare (and maybe push him in front of a bus), he couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him. 

Takashi Shirogane was a miracle, and as he took in the class, Lance was sure the man would recognize him and just the thought alone made Lance sink deeper into his seat. “I am very sorry for having to push the class an hour late, but I had an emergency this morning. Now, I was thinking that we don’t start class right away, but rather get to know each other. I like to know the ones I’m working with.”

Takashi turned to the chalkboard behind him. “Now, I’m sure most of you already know each other, but there is certainly those that only know a few, and probably some that are only here for class. But I am big into group projects and working together as a team, so I would like everyone to be comfortable enough to actually want to work together.” 

Lance wanted to say something, tell their new professor that his suggestion probably wouldn’t work. But he didn’t. He let his arm lay beside him, itching to do something. And as their professor turned around again, and Lance noticed a tiny bit of white hair stick out from underneath the beanie Takashi wore, he bit down on his lips to stop from letting out a sound. 

The professor clapped his hands together, and Lance couldn’t help but turn to look at Keith, since the dude knew him. And, safe to say, there was a cringy purse of Keith’s lips as he stared at Takashi. Lance had the feeling if that would be the case, he might actually not mind. 

 

☯

 

**[20.38] Hunketh  
** How was the new prof?

**[20.40] Lance  
** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**[20.41] Hunketh  
** Figured  
Keith said u were practically drooling

**[20.45] Lance  
** Excuse moi, i beg to differ!   
i hope u had fun w shay >:(

**[20.47] Hunketh** **  
** I did   
Im at the store, u need anything?

**[20.48] Lance** **  
** Ice cream, plzzz   
and chocolate   
and ur cooking

**[20.50] Hunketh** **  
** <3

Lance waited forever then, for Hunk to get back to their apartment. He scrolled through his instagram, or more like tried to find Takashi’s instagram through Keith’s. So far, he’d found nada, and he was tired of looking through the forty or so people Keith followed. 

Since there was nothing on instagram, Lance decided facebook was the right place to look. He went to Keith’s profile again, because if Takashi Shirogane came up then, he would know he had the right person. 

And there was nothing. 

_ God, doesn’t he have anything? I’m not allowed to stalk? _

Lance didn’t hear the door open as he stared at his phone in disbelief. And just to see whether the dude actually had facebook, but was just too weird to be friends with his brother, he typed the name into the search bar once more. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing. 

“Hey, Lance.” He jumped at Shay’s voice, and looked up from his phone with wide eyes. 

“When did you get here?” he asked. 

Shay let out a laugh. “Just about now actually. Did I catch you in the act? Snooping on your new professor?” 

Lance shook his head profoundly. “No,” he said, a little too fast for it to be believable. “Or, it doesn’t work, since he’s impossible to find. He has neither facebook or instagram, and I have no idea what else a man like that could possibly have that I can find him on.” 

“According to Keith he doesn’t do social media, barely uses his phone to more than music and to keep tabs on Keith, Pidge and Pidge’s brother,” said Hunk from the kitchen. 

“Um… Excuse me?! Pidge knows him?! How come they have kept him hidden from me?!” yelled Lance, and both Hunk and Shay rolled their eyes. He could see Shay do it, but he knew Hunk enough to know that the big guy was definitely rolling his eyes. 

“I think you shouldn’t obsess though, Lance,” said Shay then, and her tone was surprisingly gentle. “He’s your professor, not a good way to go.” 

“He’s also Keith’s brother,” pointed Hunk out. 

Lance groaned. He slung back on the couch, and let out an extra big sigh, just because he could. “I don’t know… He’ll only be my professor for half a year, and then I’m done. And who cares about Keef. That is irrelevant.”

“It is not irrelevant that Keith is his brother. You’re friends, and I do not want to go back to that rivalry thing you two had freshman year,” said Hunk then, and Lance let out another groan. 

“What do I do?” he asked. His voice was barely audible for his own ears, so he was surprised when Shay sat down beside him and gave him a gentle smile. 

“Get over it?” 

It was only a suggestion, but Lance sure was going to try his best. If his friends didn’t think it was a good idea, then it probably wasn’t. And, unfortunately, they did have some valid points. 

 

☯

 

The problem Lance had the next week; Takashi was a constant thing on his mind. He couldn’t help it. The man was  _ fine _ . He had good lectures (it had only been two, but Lance knew his shit), and he was actually nice. 

The first real lecture, he had given them tasks to work with, and Lance had been lost on one of the last ones. He’d gone to Keith first, but the dickhead had been no help, and he had asked Hunk, who had told him he wasn’t at that question yet and couldn’t help. 

Takashi had then leaned so close to Lance that he had barely managed to follow what the man said, and he was sure he would be humiliated for life were he to say anything. Yet, Takashi himself had to go ruin that by rubbing his neck and looking like he wanted to ask Lance something himself. 

“I have been wondering,” he asked. Lance swallowed, almost afraid at what would be the question, and annoyed at how he loved how fragile Takashi looked like that. “Are you the person that… uhh… fell on me the other day?” 

Lance wanted to die. 

“Uh… yeah…” Lance dragged a hand through his hair. “That was me… Really sorry about that by the way. I was in a rush―overslept―and I got too worried, and then I ran too fast and then I didn’t see where I was going and then everything just happened, and then I got embarrassed because… yeah… and I kinda just ran… so so so sorry about that too.” 

He was rambling. And the worst part; he kept on rambling, because Takashi didn’t  _ stop him _ . Lance was in trouble, and he was even trying to keep his voice low, because  _ god, if anyone heard him, if anyone except Hunk knew _ he would probably die. 

“Uh, Lance?” Takashi made him stop then,  _ thank god _ . Lance just looked up at him, and he tried his best to put on a confident front. He couldn’t have Takashi think him nervous, or young or stupid or anything… Though he had probably already failed on more than one of those things already.

“It’s okay. I was in a hurry myself, and I didn’t remember that it was slippery. It really isn’t just your fault,” he said, and  _ why did Lance’s heart have to skip a beat? _

Why couldn’t he do anything but stare? Say something, Lance. You have to  _ say something _ . “I… no, it was my fault. Just, don’t worry about it… I’m clumsy… it probably had nothing to do with you,” he managed and, yeah  _ please do not say anything. Ever. Again.  _

Takashi just gave him a small smile, and to Lance’s relief moved on to go help someone else. It was certain; Lance had a problem, also evident by how his gut didn’t stop attacking him in an all too good way. 

 

**_Keef_ ** _ added  _ **_Hunketh_ ** _ and  _ **_Lance_ ** _ to the group.  _

__ **_Keef_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_Lance, you are in deep shit!_ **

**[10.17] Keef** **  
** What? The? Fuck? Was? That?   
what did u do????

**_Hunketh_ ** _ added  _ **_Shayde_ ** _ to the group.  _

**[10.20] Shayde** **  
** What happened?

**[10.21] Hunketh** **  
** not sure…   
Lance isnt rlly responding

**[10.25] Keef** **  
** Neither is Shiro.   
Lance, what the /hell/ did u say?????

**[10.26] Lance** **  
** …   
idk   
i just said   
that the fall was my fault   
and he said it was his too, and then I said no and i kept rambling and i kept just talking and i didnt think he rememberd me even and now i dont know what to do   
  
**[10.28] Lance** **  
** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**[10.30] Keef** **  
** but how the hell did u manage to make shiro not respon to my text????   
he just stares at his phone   
look at him 

Lance looked up from his phone. First he met Keith’s look. He had to make sure that Keith actually wanted him to look. Keith nodded, and gave him an actual stern look. 

So, Lance looked over at Takashi (had Keith called him Shiro?). It churned in Lance’s gut then, because his professor was in fact looking at his phone with a frown, or was that something else? There was one thing clear to Lance that as he stared at the man, the room started to empty. 

With a shake of his head, he drew his attention on packing his things. Keith signaled to his brother that class was over―Lance had probably stared for a little too long―and Takashi managed to dismiss the class before he went back into frowning. 

That was only the first real lecture, and how many were left before Lance was out of school? Before Lance had to start job hunting? Before Lance would be able to actually get his mind off Takashi? 

 

☯

 

The first week was over. He had managed to get through it. Maybe not in the best way since the first few days he’d complained to Hunk every five minutes, until Hunk told him to either shut up or threaten to go over to Shay’s and not come back for the rest of the week.

Hunk hadn’t done so. Instead, he had been a good friend, and cooked dinner for him throughout the week. He also baked cake more than once, and tried to get him on other thoughts by putting on a movie every night, and telling him that they should go out Friday evening. 

It was Saturday, and it was safe to say, drinking away a crush does not work. It was a good thing, that Keith had been sure to keep his phone very far away from Drunk Lance. The other good thing, was that Hunk hadn’t let him sleep until he had sobered a little, so the hungover was kept to a minimum. 

There was one thing, despite his lazy state, that Lance wanted to do. 

Swim.

He missed the beach he’d spent most of his time at in Cuba. He missed how the sand would curl around his toes, and how the moon would reflect in the water. He missed the sound of the wind together with the slosh of the water, and how the cold, soft water parted as he stepped into it. 

The university pool wasn’t any fun during the day, during the night on the other hand, no one else was there. He had the pool all for himself, and for once, his mind wandered away from Takashi, and moved to Cuba. 

It didn’t last long. Though this time, that wasn’t Lance’s fault. This time, it was the voice that suddenly disrupted the silence that had been in the room. The voice that muffled when Lance put his head underwater not to see who it belonged to―he already knew. 

Lance didn’t want to break the water’s surface, but he had no choice. He needed to breathe. The fact that he saw Takashi as he got up was just another one of those unfortunate events that would haunt Lance forever. Mainly because he was never going to get that body out of his mind. 

Takashi wasn’t  _ just _ ripped, he was a human god. The male was still standing at the edge of the pool. Water dripped down his bare chest (there was a rule to shower before going into the pool), and his wet hair laid draped across his forehead. Lance hadn’t noticed in class, but now he saw Takashi’s arm was not there, or from the elbow and down, there was nothing and Lance knew he stared. 

“Shit,” he heard Takashi mumble. And then the older gave him a small smile. “I didn’t think anyone would be here. It’s midnight?” 

Lance just looked at him. He didn’t know how to speak any longer, nor did he know what to say.  _ Just reply, Lance, it’s not that hard _ , said the voice in his hand. It sounded awfully a lot like Keith’s. 

“That’s why I come here,” he said. “Also reminds of home.”

“Home?” asked Takashi. The smile he’d had before, grew a little. 

“Cuba,” replied Lance. “If only this could be outside, and I could hear the wind, and feel the sand and maybe have my family around, and it would be even greater.” 

Takashi’s smile grew even wider, and Lance couldn’t help but smile himself. This was good, a nice feeling. Though, if this would be what it would be every time he saw his professor, getting over that crush would be very hard. 

_ Fucking hell, who gave anyone the right to be that hot? And at the same time that caring and kind? _

☯

 

The next couple of weeks after their meeting at the university pool (which ended with Lance going pretty much as soon as Takashi made for actually getting into the water―please don’t say he hurt him), Lance made himself sit in the dark at the back of the lecture hall. 

There were two reasons for this; One, Takashi couldn’t see Lance more than to know he was there; two, Lance was not very discreet when texting Hunk in the middle of class―where the main reason for the texting was Takashi. 

Another nice thing was that Keith didn’t see him when he walked into the classroom, and sat down somewhere Lance did not sit. Not that Lance had anything against the guy, it was more that Keith didn’t need to see Lance have the hots for his brother. 

Despite sitting in the back, Takashi managed to ask him if he needed any help. Lance had a hard time focusing on anything but the image of him in only swimming trunks and nothing else. He kept noticing how Takashi had two arms now, as opposed to the time in the pool where he had one and a half. 

Unfortunately, the same thing happened in every class. Both Hunk and Keith had said they noticed it too. 

> **Lance, you are in deep shit!**

**[09.48] Keef** **  
** uhhh, anyone but me notice how shiro always uses more time to help lance than literally any1 else??

**[09.50] Hunketh** **  
** yh pretty obvious   
u know y??

**[09.51] Lance** **  
** not my fault   
he keeps asking me things   
i never know what to answer   
i ramble, and then he cuts me off   
then he smiles and walks away   
he dosnt even say goodbye

**[09.55] Hunketh** **  
** uhh, Keith, does he like lance??

**[09.55] Lance** **  
** dont answer that!!   
Dont wanna kno   
don wanna get my hopes up   
u told me to not

**[10.01] Shayde** **  
** idk, what to say   
maybe we were wrong?

**[10.02] Keef** **  
** uhhhh    
not rlly supporting this

**[10.02] Lance** **  
** im done lstening 2 u for advice   
Imma get over it and u r gonna help me

Lance put away his phone then. He only had to go on like this for five more months. He could do five months, right? He could manage only two classes a week for five months? That was after all only a total of eight times seeing him a month, and only forty in total. He could do that. 

He could not do it, if after every class, Takashi would ask to talk to him. Thursday, week three of “knowing” him, and Takashi had wanted to talk to him after class twice, in just the last week. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Lance, the classroom finally empty. 

“Nothing really, I just… I wanted to ask you about the essay you handed in.” Takashi sat down at the desk he had been standing by. A piece of paper was firmly placed in his hand. 

Lance searched Takashi’s face for any hint of him having done something wrong, but as far as Lance could make out, there was nothing. Either, Takashi had a very good poker face, or Lance had left an impression. “Did I get any calculations wrong? Because I swear I double checked them all, some I triple checked, and I put my heart into that paper. I seriously sat for two days straight and did nothing else. My weekend was that paper, like, I even got Hunk to help me at some point and he had no clue how to help because he was already done and had picked another subject―”

“That’s enough, okay?” Takashi cut him off, and Lance looked down at his shoes knowing he had rambled again. “I noticed that you put a lot of work into it, and it’s very good. The calculations were correct. You do know what you are talking about. My… inquiry was rather a question.” 

He looked up at Takashi. “Shoot,” said Lance. And regretted it a second later. 

Yet, Takashi just smiled. “What is it you want to become? By studying here? By studying astronomy and physics?” 

A sigh of relief escaped Lance’s mouth. He smiled. “I’ve always loved space, I guess. I used to bathe in the ocean when the sky was the clearest. I could just lay there and look at the constellations. I’ve always wanted to fly into space once, but my grades weren’t good enough for me to become an astronaut. I didn’t get in there, so I took this as my second choice. Right now, I’m thinking astrophysicist.” 

“You didn’t have good enough grades to get into the astronaut program?” asked Takashi, and there was a hint of astonishment behind the question. Lance sighed, though, because of course that was what he asked about. 

He only nodded as an answer, and his gaze landed back on his shoes. 

“How is that even possible? In the register, you have one B, and the rest is As.” Lance looked up at Takashi, eyes wide at the fact that the male had been interested enough to check Lance’s grades and then scared, because, if he could get his grades, it was probably not so hard to find something else. 

“Do you still want to become an astronaut?” asked Takashi then, as Lance hadn’t replied. 

“Yes, of course I do. Travel the universe? Hopefully find signs of life outside of Earth? Sign me the fuck up!” As the words left his mouth, he regretted the part where he sat “the fuck”, but there was nothing he could do. 

Instead, he watched as something tugged at the edge of Takashi’s lips.  _ God, Lance, stop looking at his mouth _ . He couldn’t help it. Nevertheless, despite how kissable those lips looked, Lance forced his gaze to look higher―not that Takashi’s beautiful dark gray ( _ squeal _ ) eyes were any better. 

“Have you ever thought about applying again? To get on the astronaut program?” 

Lance choked. Wide eyes stared at Takashi, and he had to steady his breathing. “I-I can still do that?” he asked. 

Takashi nodded. “Yup, no problem. You’re what? Twenty-one? Twenty-two? You have the world ahead of you, Lance. And now you’re grades a pretty good. Plus, you have astronomy and physics backgrounds. You come prepared.” 

There was something very encouraging in those words, and Lance promised himself he would check if there was still time. He had to try, right? He had to―

“And if you want, I can write a recommendation letter to increase your chances.” 

Had he heard right? Had Takashi just offered that? “You’d do that?” Lance’s voice sounded incredulous, and to himself, a tiny bit ridiculous. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You deserve it, with how hard you work. I’ll write one, and then you can decide if you want to use it or not. After all, getting an alumni recommendation letter isn’t too bad, huh?” 

Lance wasn’t sure if he imagined the glint in Takashi’s eyes, or if it was actually there. Why did the guy have to make it so damn hard to not crush on him? 

 

☯

 

The first thing Lance had done when he got home to his apartment, was search up admissions for the astronaut program. He had, unfortunately been a week late for the one for the Garrison, and that had been the one he wanted to apply to. 

He had almost thrown his laptop at the wall, but instead had put an alert on his phone, so that when it came out for the spring semester of the next year, he would know and could apply. 

Despite how he felt about it all, and how much he was reluctant to tell Takashi, he had. Takashi had smiled, and told him he would still write the recommendation letter and that Lance could use it when he applied for the spring semester. 

There was no way Lance was going to get over his crush anytime soon, when all he could was read this stupid thing his professor had written about him and then swoon about the thought that  _ Takashi Shirogane _ thought  _ that  _ about  _ him _ . 

Weeks went by where Lance got through everything. He went to a few frat parties, had a few hook-ups that didn’t feel good at all, and he sat down hungover and rewatched  _ Friends _ on repeat. With ice cream. And sometimes Hunk. 

The problem through everything, was that Takashi still didn’t leave his mind. He had waited forever for that letter. Only to gloat over it at every given opportunity so that he could do his very best to  _ not _ get over this crush. 

And then, a month later, Takashi stopped him after class again. He didn’t say anything, just gave Lance that award-winning smile that made his heart skip a beat, and then handed Lance the paper he had in his hands. 

“Hope it works. No matter what, you will get in,” said Takashi, and Lance couldn’t answer even if his life depended on it. Before he could say thank you, as any civil person would, Takashi spoke again. “You need any help studying? I was thinking that, despite the good grades, you might want some help to get that B up to an A.” 

Lance gaped. “Y-you?” He couldn’t form a coherent sentence. 

“If you want, I can help you study,” replied Takashi. 

As stupid as Lance was, he declined the offer. His reason; he liked Takashi too much already, spending more time with him wouldn’t be a good thing. Yet, in hindsight, Lance wished so hard that he had said yes. 

At least he only had to endure four more months of pining, only thirty-two more times were he  _ had  _ to see Takashi. He could do that. He could find someone else. He would do just fine. 

 

☯

 

Lance did not do just fine. 

For the next month, he could barely keep his eyes open during class. He studied, and studied and studied. Hunk constantly told him to go to sleep, but Lance couldn’t. His first reason for drowning himself in school was that it took his mind of the god named Takashi Shirogane. The second reason; because of the mentioned god, he hadn’t been able to follow classes as easily (it had never been easy ) as before. 

It had always been a thing Lance did. He played confident, told himself he could get that A with a snap of his fingers. But he knew deep down that that wasn’t the case. He knew he should get a better way of actually studying. Despite As and Bs as his grades, he was still below average in test results, and when he’d gotten the first C on a paper, his world had crushed. 

So, yeah, Lance drowned himself in his studies. 

**[19.28] Keef** **  
** cmon lance you have to get out

**[19.30] Keef** **  
** Lance!!! i know were not the best of friends but pls u need to take a break

**[19.35] Keef** **  
** imma get hunk   
seriously ill make him drag u out of that room

**[19.40] Keef** **  
** call me   
lance call me   
lance    
lance   
lance

**[19.45] Lance** **  
** stop bothering me   
im bsy   
i cant get another C

**[19.47] Keef** **  
** then take shiros offer?

**[19.48] Lance** **  
** not that easy   
i turned it down   
and hes the reason i need to do this

**[19.50] Keef** **  
** no   
read the letter he wrote for u   
then tell me u really need it

**[19.53] Lance** **  
** srry gotta go

Lance heard his phone buzz against his desk. It had been something he had gotten used to during the last week. Keith had no reason to check up on him, no reason at all, yet he did. He understood Hunk, they lived together. But not Keith. He didn’t need Keith’s pity. 

From there on, he continued his work. He ignored the buzz. Ignored the light flash that his phone made every time Keith sent another message. Well, he tried to at least. He glanced to it every time it did. 

For another twenty or so minutes, he sat like that. Looking at his phone every couple of minutes or so, and writing down a letter for every thirty seconds that went by. He didn’t get very far before his phone actually rang. 

It rang twice before Lance picked up. He was annoyed, to say the least. With all his strength―that meant the multiple coffees he’d drunk―he screamed into the phone, “for the last time, Keith, I am neither in the mood or have the fucking time for your bullshit!”

“ _ Shit _ ,” came from the other end. 

That was most definitely not Keith’s voice. It was Takashi’s. Lance had heard the same small utter of “shit” when they had met each other at the pool that once time. His shocked state at the voice (mixed with his sleep deprivation) was what made him speak. What made him utter the one thing he had sworn not to, for he had been so good to not do so before. 

“Takashi?” Lance’s voice had gone gentle through the surprise. His voice was soft, and his heart raced at the thought of hearing the breathing of his crush at the other end of the phone. At hearing  _ his professor _ at the other end of the phone. 

“ _ Lance. _ ” Takashi’s voice wasn’t a question, it was a statement. It sounded as a reminder to Takashi more than him acknowledging Lance was on the other end of the line. “ _ I’m ssso sso sorrrry. I… your numberrr… _ ” It was impossible not to hear the slur of his words. Takashi’s ‘s’s sounded like a snake, and his ‘r’s were pronounced with a sharpness that usually wasn’t there. 

To check whether it had been Keith or not who called him, Lance took his phone from his ear to look at it. The caller ID clearly read  _ Keef _ , and Lance had no idea how Takashi had managed to get Keith’s phone away from him. 

“Are you drunk?” he replied eventually. 

When no reply came, Lance had the feeling Takashi nodded. Then, after another minute or two of silence, did he hear the male say “yes”. 

“Why?” asked Lance. He didn’t know why he kept the conversation going (read; who’s he kidding, of course he knows, still… shh, no one can know). 

“ _ I… youu… my mind… Keith _ ,” said Takashi, and Lance had no idea what that meant. He wasn’t even sure the sentence was broken because of bad connection between the phones, or between Takashi’s brain and mouth. “ _ You need help. I help. Keith tell me. I _ ―” 

There was an abrupt screech as Takashi was cut of and Lance had to take the phone away from ear not to feel like he would go deaf. As he took it back, he heard Keith’s voice, though he couldn’t distinguish everything his friend said. 

Then; “ _ Lance? _ ”

“Yeah?” His voice wavered. He knew he sounded insecure. He knew for a fact that his heart was beating faster than ever before. And he knew that Takashi Shirogane had drunk called  _ him _ ;  _ Lance _ . 

“ _ I’m not sure whether he’s going to remember this or not. I’ll give you an update, but… don’t hold it against him. He’s an idiot. And, just so you know, I tried to invite you to come with us _ .” 

“I… I’m still studying. I have a midterm next week, another one the week after and three different essays that has a deadline of three days apart each, and one of those deadlines are my midterm. I don’t have the time. And, I have one question…” 

“ _ Yeah? _ ” 

“How the fuck is he drunk at eight in the fucking evening? Shouldn’t that only happen after it’s ten or something?” 

Lance had the feeling Keith rolled his eyes. “ _ He’s pretty much been drinking since this morning. I which I wasn’t the person to be there when he has a massive hangover tomorrow, but… yeah _ .” 

“Okay. Tell him to drink water before he sleeps, and if Hunk’s up for it, he’ll make his hangover soup. I have a feeling he might need it.” 

“ _ Will you deliver it? Or will you have Hunk do that? _ ” 

Lance stopped. His first thought had been to say yes. Why wouldn’t he? But then, he remembered the conversation with Takashi. He’d also shot the guy down when he had tried to help Lance. 

“I’ll think about it,” he replied. 

Keith let out a scoff. “ _ Sure… if it helps, he’s telling me to tell you that you should come with it. _ ”

That didn’t help. Not the least. 

“Bye, Keith. Tell Professor Shirogane bye, too.” 

He had a hard time to get back into the drive he had before the call, but he found it through searching. Despite studying long into the night, he hadn’t planned to fall asleep at his desk. Yet, waking up to a Hunk peering over him with a concerned look and a glass of water, made him feel as if he shouldn’t feel to bad. This happened to everyone. 

What didn’t was to get drunk called by your professor, who also happened to be your very big crush that had only grown stronger through the three months that had gone by. 

 

☯

 

It wasn’t very uncommon for Lance to meet some of his professors in the hallways between lecture halls. It wasn’t uncommon for some of them to stop and ask him whether he had any problems, or if things were going well. It wasn’t uncommon for them to ask about Hunk or Keith, or sometimes Pidge. 

What was uncommon was Lance and Keith walking together to get to class. What was uncommon was for a professor to walk by and smile and tilt their head in greeting as they rushed past. What was uncommon was for said professor to be Takashi Shirogane, a person Lance had only seen once outside of the classroom. 

And what had been unnecessary as the male walked by, was Lance’s panic at seeing him. He didn’t even know why, nor did he know how it happend. 

Lance had his lips pressed to Keith’s in a matter of seconds. His back turned to Takashi so to not see his reaction. Keith didn’t kiss back. He pushed Lance off of him, and glared. A death glare Lance didn’t want to be on the receiving end of again. 

“Why the fuck did you do that?!” asked Keith, his voice a lot louder than it had to be. 

Lance shrunk in on himself. “I panicked?” It sounded more like another question. 

“Next time, panic on someone else.” The shorter boy stomped of in the direction of their class, and Lance was quick to follow after. But not without a look around him. 

Takashi stood a ten or so feet from where Lance stood. The male looked stricken, hurt almost. It dawned on Lance right there and then, that he might not get the happy ending he had been hoping for, as his pining had came to a bearable place. Three months in, three months left, and he was sure he could do it. 

He could not if he made Takashi get the assumption he liked Keith. The assumption he liked his  _ brother _ . 

Lance hadn’t just fucked up. He’d probably lost every chance he had ever had, no matter how small they had been. And staring at Takashi’s face, made it very clear to Lance that he had in fact screwed up. In more ways than one. 

 

☯

 

For the next week, Lance avoided the world. He went to his mandatory class with Ulaz Monday morning, but he then sent a message to most of his teacher that he was sick. At least, he got excused and they all told him to get better. 

The reason for his face not being shown in public? 

That was the kiss Takashi had witnessed. Lance didn’t want to see the male again, knowing that his own heart was broken, and knowing that he couldn’t go back to just being stupid. 

Tuesday evening, Lance sat by his desk with his face in a book. Hunk was on a date with Shay, and Lance had told them both he would be fine. He had been invited out by Pidge, and by Keith, but had declined both the offers as they took away the fact that he didn’t want to go out. 

He had ordered take-out, since that was the only option he had with Hunk out of the house. At the same time as there was a knock on the door, his stomach growled and Lance rushed to get the Chinese food he so very much wanted. 

Imagine his surprise when Keith stood there, with  _ Lance’s _ food in his hands, Pidge by his side and a box of something Lance had no idea what was. 

“I told you I don’t want to,” he said, and reluctantly let them inside. 

“Which is why we are here,” replied Pidge. “Shiro wanted us to give you that box, and say that he hopes you’ll feel better eventually.” 

Lance groaned, and snapped the Chinese food from Keith. “What do you want?” he asked as he closed the door. Before they could answer, he stalked into the living room and slumped down on the couch. 

“We want to tell you to face him,” said Keith and sat down at the other end of the couch. 

Lance didn’t answer. Only did his best to separate the chopsticks and put the fried noodles into his mouth so that he couldn’t speak. 

“He may think you’re sick, but we know better and you can’t avoid him forever,” said Pidge. Her voice was gentle, not as montone as usual. 

“Has he said anything?” asked Lance. 

“He told me ‘Lance could be a good boyfriend’. He didn’t say anything on whether he meant for Keith, or himself, or in general.” Pidge gave him a small smile. “If it helps, I don’t think it matters.”

He gave Pidge a look. Not a glare, or a death gaze or anything like that, but a ‘I-don't-wanna-hear-this’ look. With reluctance he looked down at his food, took another mouthful and waited for the younger to continue talking. 

“So what you kissed Keith? It’s not like you are dating Shiro. You can kiss whoever you like and he can’t say anything. The reason you’re feeling guilty is because you think you blew the little chance you had,” she said, and Lance hated how right she was. 

A little girl of twenty that had to be right about fucking everything and that couldn’t shut up to think that maybe once she didn’t have to tell everyone. But Lance loved her like a little sister, and he couldn’t do anything but nod. 

“You wanna know a secret?” asked Keith. 

“I do, I do, I do,” replied Pidge and sat down on the floor next to Lance. She looked up at him with an encouraging smile, then turned her head to Keith. 

“He talks about you, too. He seems to be very fond of you, Lance. And there is every chance in the world, that if you ask him out, he’ll say yes.” 

Lance stared, and then he rose from his seat. “That was probably the worst thing you could have said! I am trying my best to get over the guy. I don’t want to crush on him. I don’t want to be in love with him. I don’t want any of it. I just want to be able to not think about him every second of my time because I’ve started to lack sleep, I’ve started to fall behind in school, and it’s killing me. I don’t need you to tell me I have a chance when I don’t want one! If I have one, I’ll never get over him.” 

The tears fell before he could force them back. He felt arms around him, but it didn’t help. He didn’t want their pity because he couldn’t get the guy he so very much wanted. Before he’d kissed Keith, he had given himself that hope that when the semester was over, he could ask Takashi out on a date. However, as he realised what he had done, he knew he couldn’t do that. 

He’d ripped the hope out of him. He only realised how much it had hurt as he let his tears fall and soak Keith’s shirt. 

 

☯

 

**2 MONTHS, 1 WEEK → 17 TIMES**

Lance had skipped more classes where Takashi was the professor than any other. They weren’t mandatory per se, so Takashi let him, but when he first came that Thursday, it was impossible not to notice that Takashi gave him an encouraging smile. 

Throughout the class, that smile kept coming his way. Lance had purposefully sat in the back not to be noticed, but Takashi saw him. He had also purposefully tried to run out the door the moment class was dismissed, but he didn’t get very far. 

“Lance, could you stay back for a minute?” Takashi’s voice was gentle, trying. Lance couldn’t stop himself from going forward. He leaned at one of the desks in the front row, and bit down on his lip to stop from saying anything stupid or over the top. 

“I was wondering if you wanted some of the sheets I’ve given out the last couple of weeks,” said Takashi. The way he held the papers in his hand reminded Lance of when he had gotten the letter recommending him for the astronaut program. 

Lance looked at Takashi. “Sheets? Keith hasn’t mentioned you giving us anything. Neither has Hunk, and he’s tried to help me catch up.” 

Takashi sighed. He gave Lance a disappointed stare. “Do you have a problem? With me? With the class? With someone in the class?” His voice was colder than it had been, the gentleness Takashi always had, gone. 

“No…? I don’t. Why would I? You’re a good teacher. And I have Hunk and Keith in class.  _ No problema _ ,” replied Lance. He gave Takashi a big smile, a smile he didn’t mean and hoped covered the hurt that had been written over his face the last three or so weeks.  

“Are you sure? Keith also mentioned that you haven’t been feeling good lately. Anything I can help with?” Takashi’s voice was nearly monotone. It reminded Lance of Pidge’s, but he hoped the question was genuine despite that. 

He replied with a shrug. “Dunno. Think it’s just one of those periods, ya know. It goes over. It’s nothing I haven’t been through before.” He shot Takashi a smile. 

“I don’t believe that.” 

Lance didn’t notice before then that Takashi was closer than he had been when they started to talk. His heart beat faster, and he took a deep breath as his confident facade threatened to slip. 

“I’m sorry, Lance. Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Tell me what I can do.” 

His hand started to shake. He gripped the edge of the desk he leaned against, knowing his knuckles would go white and that Takashi would see. “I… Don’t assume anything, okay? It has nothing to do with you. You can’t help, and I don’t want it!” 

The classroom door slammed shut behind him. He couldn’t remember walking out of the classroom, and he hated how he’d raised his voice. Nevertheless, he held his tears in until he got home. 

Inside the door, he let himself cower to the hurt that had overwhelmed him all day worrying about what Takashi would think. 

 

☯

 

**1 MONTH, 2 WEEKS → 12 TIMES**

Lance had given himself the resolve to call Takashi Shiro. He knew Keith did that, and so did literally everyone else, so Lance made up his mind that Shiro wasn’t the one he was in love with. Seeing Shiro everyday was fine because Lance was in love with Takashi, not Shiro. 

So when Lance entered the classroom that Tuesday in April, he only swallowed once before putting on his ‘That’s Shiro’ goggles. His heart only hurt for a moment, before he told himself that he wasn’t in love with his professor, he was in love with someone else. 

With that in mind, he sat down besides Keith, who gave him an unsure glance. Lance just gave him a smile, and proceeded to get out his notebook and pen. He was ready, finally ready to actually do his best. Exams were up soon, and he had lost a lot by not going to class. He knew he would be busy with studying for the next month or so probably, and he didn’t feel ready. 

At least he didn’t think about more than school, about more than graduating. 

“What the hell happened to you?” asked Keith as Shiro told them to work with a sheet he handed out. 

Lance continued to scribble in his book. “Nothing, why?” 

“Huh? I… something happened. You look all… happy? Did something happen between you and you know?” 

He turned around to face Keith, wide eyes stared at his friend. “No, how? That? God, Keith, I was doing so good. You just had to ruin it, huh?” he said. He’d tried to keep his voice down, but apparently that hadn’t worked too well as most of the people in the room looked over at them. Lance looked down at his paper again, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, and not wanting to have that conversation in a room full of people, including the one they would be talking about. 

Keith, on the other hand, stood up from his seat. “Get up!” His tone was harsh, demanding. Lance did as told, and Keith told him to move. “Shiro, could you help us a little?” There was a question there, but Lance knew Keith’s voice was so demanding it was almost an order. 

The two of them got out in the hallway first, and Lance used the little time he had to glare at Keith, and ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing. He didn’t get an answer, as Shiro was out of the door moments later. 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, and Lance itched to say something, to turn his mind off or not need to swallow that lump that formed in his throat as he looked at the man that had made Lance struggle to fall asleep many nights in the last two months. 

“Well, nothing is wrong,” replied Keith. “Except for the fact that you two need to get to know each other. No student-teacher relationship, a friend relationship. I don’t know what it will do, but I just… I’ve gotten enough whining to last me a lifetime.” 

Lance bit the inner side of his lip. His eyes flickered from Keith to Shiro, and back again. That is, until he noticed that Keith had left.  _ Left _ . Whilst Lance stood there, probably looking stupid and nervous and very unattractive. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s gotten into Keith’s head, but I think we need to stay here for another five minutes or so, because if not, he’ll think we didn’t do as he said and to be honest I’m kinda scared of him. He like, tried to kill me once, I’m sure. He didn’t admit to it, and he keeps denying it, but at the same time I think he might have tried and―”

“Lance, I think he’s right.” Shiro cut him off. He gave him a stern look. “The thing is that―” Shiro’s voice stopped, but Lance noticed the male talked to himself, his mouth still made the movements. “...Let’s just start over, huh?” 

He knew that wasn’t what Shiro had wanted to say, but he didn’t pry. It wasn’t his place. “Yeah, sure. Okay, then, I’m Lance McClain, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for Shiro to take. As the prosthetic wrapped around his own, Lance held his breath. He knew that when he put out his right hand that would happen, but it was such a different feeling from what he thought it would be. 

It looked so much like a real hand when Takashi (fuck)... when  _ Shiro _ stood up there talking and teaching and just being a human being, and that was probably the point. Yet, Lance hadn’t expected it to  _ feel  _ like a real hand. It felt so much like skin to skin contact that the jolt he had prepared himself for came as a surprise. His skin burned where Takashi’s ( _ fucking hell _ ) hand laid clasped in his. 

“Takashi Shirogane. Most people call me Shiro.” 

The voice didn’t help Lance’s desire to hold onto Taka― _ Shiro _ ’s hand. Neither did Lance’s mind, but that was another battle to fight. Knowing he had held on too long, Lance released his grip and nodded awkwardly. 

“We should probably―”

“Can I get your number?” 

_ Say what now? _ Lance heard that right, right? He stared at Takashi ( _ oh my god, just give up already _ ) and the male laughed at his look.  _ God, please laugh again _ . 

“Can I?” the male prompted.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, sure. Friends, right?” He tried to lighten the mood, but his face couldn’t stop the heat, and his heart couldn’t rest for one bit. Especially not when Takashi handed Lance his phone and their fingers brushed. Another shock of electricity shook Lance and he could barely type in his number, let along save his name as **Prince LanceyLance** before Takashi just wrote his plain name and nothing more. 

“Prince LanceyLance?” asked Takashi. “You sure that’s what you want to be saved as?” 

There was a teasing hint in Takashi’s voice that made Lance smile. He still put a hand up to his neck in a nervous gesture as he was slowly thinking it had been too much, but he put on the biggest smile he could. “Yeah, why not? You never know when you need a knight in shining armor, who says it can’t be a friend and a prince.” 

“I’ll remember that.”

_ Please don’t _ . 

 

☯

 

**TWO WEEKS → 3 TIMES**

It was finals time. Lance barely had any classes those two last weeks. Most of the professors were too busy to have class, and most of the students had some type of exam that made it impossible to get to class. 

Lance had two exams left, glad he was more than halfway done with them. The only class still going, was the one Takashi had. After they had exchanged numbers (Lance saved Takashi as  **Kashi <3 (Takashirtoff)** , which he had been fairly proud off), Lance had gotten it into himself that the male enjoyed his company. Those classes that were still held, well, it was safe to say Lance was the only one who came. 

Today, Lance arrived earlier than usual. He had a coffee in his hands since he’d had the time to get one, and it had been somewhat a mistake. The moment he came into the classroom, he saw Takashi talked with one of the other professors―Professor Altea, who Lance had crushed on during his first year, but quickly learned she was too much for him to handle. 

The reason for the coffee mistake was that he got so surprised at seeing her he nearly spilled the coffee. But the sound of him saving it had brought the two professors out of their conversation and Lance had quickly apologized and stumbled his way to his spot. 

“Lance, might I ask something?” Professor Altea looked at him, her eyes curious as they studied him where he sat. 

“Yeah, shoot.” 

“Everyone else seems to be caught up in exams, and most classes does not go on as regular. How come you still show up?” She seemed genuinely curious, and that was what made Lance answer as honestly as he could―you know, without saying how much he loved Takashi. 

“Oh, you know. This is the only class I have still going, and I like classes, actually. Plus, Professor Shirogane said he’d still show up so if we wanted class we could have class. I talked to some of the others and they said they wouldn’t show up, and I felt kinda bad for the Professor so I thought I’d show up.” He shrugged with the answer, and hoped Professor Altea didn’t read much into it. 

If she did, Lance didn’t know, because the woman started to laugh. Not that quiet, amused that-was-cute laugh, but the literal i-cannot-stop-laughing laugh. It was  _ weird _ . And as Lance met Takashi’s gaze, something told him that the professor didn’t know any better than he did. 

Eventually, her laughter died out. She dried her tears and looked between Lance and Takashi. “Oh,  _ God _ , you don’t even realize do you?” she asked. “I hate to say that Keith was right, but… can’t argument against anything now, can I?” 

Lance’s arm stopped midways to his mouth, the coffee cup tilted for him to drink. He looked up at Professor Altea. “Wait, Keith what?” he asked. 

“Oh, nothing really. He told me something very interesting, and I had to find out whether it was true or not, and I just did,” she replied. As Lance had with his reply on why he came to class, Professor Altea shrugged. 

“What did he tell you?” asked Takashi. 

“Just something about the two of you. Shhh, I won’t tell. Either way, only two weeks left of school and you kids are free to do whatever you want,” she replied, another shrug followed suit and before Lance or Takashi could ask her what she meant and what was going on, she had slipped out the door and closed it behind her. 

Lance met Takashi’s look. He looked just as confused as Lance felt. “Do you know what that was about?” he asked. 

Takashi shook his head. “Allura is weird in her own way, but never  _ that _ weird. I don’t know what that was and I’ve known her since high school.” The male dragged a hand through his hair. The white forelock mixed well with the natural black behind it. Lance couldn’t help but think of the yin yang symbol. 

“I guess she saw something Keith’s noticed as well then. I don’t know what, though,” said Lance. 

“Have to admit, I think I know what it’s about,” said Takashi. “She did also hint to how long it’s left of school and your graduation.” 

There was something there, Lance noticed some hint. But he didn’t know what Takashi was trying to say. He knew what Professor Altea had talked about, he didn’t doubt it had everything to do with his feelings for Takashi, but he didn’t want to set his hopes high now that they had managed to get a friendship going. 

“ _ ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? ¿Te gustaría salir? _ ” Lance blurted out. When his brain switched to Spanish, he had no idea, but he hoped that Takashi didn’t understand it. 

Takashi’s face was unreadable. Lance closed his eyes waiting for the answer, still hoping it was ‘I don’t know what you just said’. Unfortunately, it wasn’t. “I’m not doing anything. When?” 

He opened his eyes and stared at a smiling Takashi. “Yo-yo…  _ ¿comprendes? _ ” He didn’t know what else to say. 

Takashi smiled. “ _ Si, yo hablo un poco español. Pero, no soy muy bueno. _ You mentioned Cuba when I met you at the pool that time, and I decided to try and figure some things out,” he said. 

“ _ ¡Dios mio!  _ You have no idea what… You really wanna go out?” he asked. He had almost said Takashi had no idea how him speaking Spanish made Lance feel, which would not be a good idea, as Lance was sure he had just found a new kink. 

“Yup, definitely? Still, when?” 

Lance shook his head, put his mind away from the thoughts beginning to form. “Uhh… what about the day I graduate? Because, uh… don’t want anyone to get into any trouble…” He sounded too unsure, he was certain. Takashi would blow it off and tell him to come back when he had the confidence to muster up a good pick-up line. 

“Sound great. We can figure out the details later? Or, we do have the time now?” There was a smile on Takashi’s face Lance had never seen before, and he couldn’t, in any way, not smile back just as big. 

“I don’t mind.” 

 

☯

 

**TEN MINUTES**

“God, Hunk, what if I mess up? What if he doesn’t really like me, but said yes because he felt he had to? What if―” 

Hunk’s hand was over his mouth, and Lance made a grimace as he pulled away from the bigger male. “He likes you. Come on, man. He learned how to ask someone on a date in Spanish because he remembered you said you were Cuban.” 

“Yeah, but what if―” 

“For crying out loud, Lance, he likes you! He waited one and a half week for this date, and no one else would bother hadn’t they liked the person,” yelled Hunk, and Lance shrunk in on himself. 

He didn’t have the time to tell Hunk about more of his insecurities on the matter, because then the doorbell rang and Lance jumped from where he stood. His heart beat fast, his palms were already sweating and he couldn’t help but feel the heat pulse through his body. 

When he opened the door, his whole nervousness vanished. He didn’t know why, but it was something in just seeing Takashi stand there; hands in the pockets of his suit pants, lips pursed tightly together and a nervous look on his face as he took in Lance. Takashi was perfect. The white shirt he wore fitted so well over his chest, highlighting some of the muscles underneath, the black pants fitted so well with the black jacket and his shoes. And Takashi’s hair laid perfectly placed. The scar over the bridge of his nose was almost hidden from the slight pink blush Lance noticed had crept onto Takashi’s face. 

“Hey there,” said Lance. His voice loved betraying him, and now it grew a few octaves too high for his tasting. Yet, Takashi only smiled. 

“Hey,” said Takashi. Lance swooned right there, on the spot. “You ready?” 

He nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak. They walked side by side out of the building, their hands brushing every now and then. Electricity fired every time, which made Lance’s heart beat an extra stroke. 

The restaurant was three times as fancy as Lance had thought it would be. He was sure it was way too expensive for a college professor. There was no way they could afford eating there, and there was no way Lance could go inside when he felt completely underdressed. 

Yet, in they went. They were greeted in the entry by a waiter who was slightly shorter than Lance himself, and with the same brown tousled hair as Pidge. 

“Under the name Shirogane, I presume?” the male said, making Lance sure he’d heard wrong. He blinked a couple times, and then he followed after Takashi and the waiter to their table. 

It was in the back. A tiny cozy thing. The waiter lit a candle and Takashi held out one of the chairs for Lance to sit down, and  _ god, he’s such a gentleman _ . Lance quickly seated himself, and helped when Takashi pushed the chair close to the table.

The waiter then handed them the menus, and smiled. “I’ll be your waiter for the evening. My name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt. What would you want as a drink to start the evening?” 

Takashi gave Lance a look, which Lance interpreted as a prompt to say what he wanted. He took a quick look at the wine list, knowing what he was looking for. Or, not the exact one, just the type. He looked up at Matt. “Your best champagne,” he said. 

“Will come right up. Please, use the time to check the menu.” The waiter turned his heel and walked away. 

“So, you know our waiter?” Lance asked. 

Takashi turned red where he sat, his arm shot up behind him and played it off in a stretch. “... y-yeah. He’s my best friend, actually.” 

“How did you meet?” The menu wasn’t very interesting when Takashi sat right in front of him, on a  _ date _ , with  _ him _ . 

“There was this thing… kindergarten really, but... I don’t know how to explain it,” said Takashi and gave Lance a nervous smile. 

“Just try your best. Bet it’s easier than you think.” Lance returned the smile. He hoped he didn’t do it too over the top, but he knew he might have. 

Takashi took a moment before he opened his mouth. “Well, kindergarten had this system where once a month you got paired up with a person from another ‘group’, and we were three when we got paired up with each other. It grew weird fast, but suddenly we were paired up the next time, and the next time. We found we had a lot in common, despite the first times ‘you’re weird’ to both from both. Suddenly, we were friends and continued to stick together through our lives.” 

“Wow. That wasn’t so hard, huh?” asked Lance. 

“Easy for you to say. Everything comes naturally to you.” 

Lance widen his eyes. “What? No! You have no idea how much I work to get things right. You have no idea how much my brain is annoyed that my mouth has its own life. I never really know what I’m about to say, and I always think I said something wrong.”

They talked throughout the night. Takashi told stories of pranks Matt had gotten him in on, where Keith had been the most common victim. Lance repaid the stories by telling about his and Hunk’s friendship, and some of the pranks Pidge had pulled on the both of them―and some Pidge and Lance pulled on Hunk, and the one they had dared on Keith. 

It was the most fun Lance had had in a long time. Though one thing Lance noticed, was that every time Matt appeared to check on them, he managed to let something about Takashi slip―either about Takashi and something embarrassing, or something to have Lance take an extra look at his date. 

When the night came to an end, and they had to pay, both Lance and Takashi made for the check. Takashi was faster (and stronger), and said that he would pay. Lance didn’t mind Takashi paying, it was more that he always did when he was on a date, and he felt bad knowing the place was expensive―especially when Takashi wouldn’t let him see how much it cost. 

They walked back to Lance’s apartment (which would be empty as Hunk would be out with Shay), and when Takashi’s hand brushed his, Lance entwined their fingers. At first, the older halted a little, surprised, but then he squeezed Lance’s hand and they walked like that the rest of the way. 

The silence was nice. They had talked so much during dinner Lance was afraid they wouldn’t have anything to talk about anymore and that that was it. Maybe he wasn’t so interesting, but then he thought about Takashi and he couldn’t help but want so much more than one date. 

“So, this is me.” The walk had gone a lot faster than he’d anticipated (read; wanted). Lance looked down at their entwined hands, not wanting to let go. 

“Yeah, so… when can I see you next?” asked Takashi, and Lance’s heart couldn’t beat faster. It threatened to rip out of his rib-cage and scream his love for Takashi.

He glanced up at the male. “Whenever you want?” It was supposed to be a good, confident statement, but no, Lance had to ask. 

As Takashi didn’t answer, Lance thought the other man might say something else. He did not expect what happened, what he nearly missed. Which was Takashi’s lips pressed against his own. 

Lance noticed as Takashi was about to pull away, and as fast as he could, he gripped Takashi’s tie and pulled the taller man down so that their lips pressed together. Takashi’s hands wrapped around Lance’s waist and pulled him closer to him. Lance’s hands moved from Takashi’s tie to around his neck and into the other’s hair ( _ god, how does he get so soft hair?? _ ). 

When they pulled away, Lance had to lean into Takashi. Only to find himself stealing another kiss before he wrapped his arms around the male. “Do you have to go?” he asked. 

“No…” 

Lance looked up, resting his chin on Takashi’s chest. He hoped the smile he sent was enough. 

“Is that an invite?” 

Lance nodded. 

 


End file.
